It's Called April Fools, Baby
by justinareudtf
Summary: Justin Bieber could only talk about pranks for the past weeks. He agrees to stop… If you give him something in return. The only want to save your sanity was to do that. What you didn't know was it would be all across the world in just matters of minutes.


Fuck that bastard I call boyfriend! He's been getting on my very last nerves for the past few fucking days! All he could talk about was pranking his fans. Don't get me wrong, I love them! It's just… Does he have to prank them? Of course he would. He's motherfucking Justin Bieber. Pranking was like… Injected into his blood when he was born or something.

"Baby! Can I get some?" Justin yelled from the bed while I was in the bathroom getting into my pajamas.

"Get it yourself!" I shouted back as I tied my hair into a high ponytail.

I don't give a shit. If he's asking me to make him a sandwich, I will slap him across the damn face that I love so much!

"But baaaaaabyy!" I heard Justin's annoying whining voice.

I love his voice. Me plus over 20 million other girls. It's just… So irritating for me right now! I hate it! And I hate him! He's so fucking annoying, I don't even know if I want to sleep in the same bed as him tonight! Of course Justin himself doesn't know all this. He think's we're just perfectly fine even though he's been annoying the living hell out of me lately.

"What do you want?" I said in an annoyed voice when I came out of the bathroom.

"Come here." He motioned me over with his finger.

"What is it?" I asked leaning against the bathroom's door with my arms crossed over my chest.

"I'm feeling… Naughty." Justin said with his smirk and winked at me.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this. If he thinks he's going to be getting some tonight, then he's wrong. What a bastard.

"Magazine's in Ry Good's room. Ask him for vaseline or some shit. Do it in the bathroom and when you're done, clean up." I walked over to the bed and grabbed my phone off the table and checked the new messages.

"But babe, I have you!" He crawled over to my side.

"No." I said without taking my eyes off my phone's screen.

"Why not?" He asked seriously.

"I'm tired." I said and laid down.

"Well, baby. I'll be gentle." He hovers over me and winked.

"Justin… Just jack yourself off." I pushed him off and rolled onto my side with my back facing him.

I felt his hand on my shoulder as he pulls me back onto my back to face him.

"Why are you mad at me?" He has a slight frown on his face.

"I'm not mad… Just irritated." I admitted.

"What did I do?" Justin asked with his head tilted to the side slightly giving me one of his cutest look.

"You've been annoying." I rolled back onto my side.

"What did I do to be annoying to you though?" He pulled me back go face him.

"All you could think about was pranking your fans!" I said rising from the bed slightly.

"Cause I'm a prankster! I love it! I thought you found it sexy?" He asked with a slight grin.

"Not when you're talking about it 24/7. Then it's just downright irritating."

"Aw, sorry baby. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Eh, I just didn't want to spoil your second Christmas."

"Haha. April fools is my second Christmas?"

"Seems like it. You love it so much! You plan for it. Think of pranks…"

"Alright. No more. Only time for my shawty tonight." Justin winked and hovered over me once again.

Before I could think of a respond to that I felt soft lips lightly against my own. I knew it was time to shut up and kiss my boyfriend back. His hands were on my thighs separating them so he could go in between. Oh gosh, what happened to not giving in to him tonight? I'm such a sucker for his kisses. They could almost make me do anything.

Justin's lips started to go harder against mine and I also felt something slightly poking at me. I knew he was horny… He usually is. Teenagers these days. Always horny.

"Baby…" Justin whispered against my lips.

"Yes?" I moaned back as he was groping at my boobs.

"Let's not use a condom tonight… I want to feel you sliding against me." He whispered into my ear while licking it.

Oh God. I don't care. I just want him now. I felt Justin's hand slowly creep between my legs, inching closer and closer.

"Baby, let's undress first." I said boldly.

"Haha. I love the way you think." He winked at me again.

Was he twitching or something? If I said that out loud, it would ruin this moment.

Justin's fingers hooked themselves on the elastic of my pants and underwear and in one swift moment he pulled them both down, my hands found the waistband of his boxer and pulled it down. Our pants had a party of their own on the ground. I pulled Justin's shirt over his head as he pulled mine off. I felt his warm mouth on my left breast as his fingers went south.

The way his tongue was working with this teeth drove me mad. Plus his hand movements down there… God, is this pleasure or pain?

The night passed by with me moaning his name loud as a request from Justin himself. We tried other positions as well. It was a night I'll never forget. I laid back down breathing heavily as Justin wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I felt him kiss the side of my head.

"That was amazing, baby. I didn't know you could moan so loud, it was such a turn on." He smirked at me and winked when I looked over.

"I like the flowers." I pointed to the vase on the bedside table. There was a bunch of flowers there. It was pretty.

"Thanks. Got it just for you." He kissed my cheek before turning out the lights making the room go all dark.

I woke up the next morning to actual peace.. Wait. It's too quiet. I didn't hear Justin's light breathing next to me. Just pure silence. I slowly rose from my bed holding the sheets to cover my bare chest while looking around.

Justin wasn't in the room. Oh well, probably getting some breakfast. I took a shower and got dressed. My body was still a little sore from last night. Justin was so into it. He would finish off in my mouth instead of in a condom like we usually would have done. It was much sexier without one.

"Hey." I greeted Ry Good in the hallway of the empty hotel.

"Oh hi…" He said awkwardly while eyeing me up and down.

"What's wrong?" I asked with my eyebrows knotting together in a curious look.

"Oh nothing, enjoy your breakfast." He said quickly then walked off.

The fuck? I wondered to myself. I walked little more until I saw Kenny.

"Good morning!" I greeted him with a wide smile.

"Hey, Vanessa…" Again with the awkward voice.

"How are you?" I smiled and brushed off his awkward reply.

"It's good… Hey, my wife wants to get a belly ring. How long did yours hurt for?" He asked.

What the… How does he know I have my belly button pierced? I never told anyone… The only who knows should be those who went swimming with me which was Pattie. Also Justin since he's seen me naked before… But Kenny?

"Uh.. For about a week… How do you know I have my belly pireced?" I asked slowly.

"Oh. Um… Nevermind. Thanks though." He quickly walked off.

What the fuck is going on? I walked and when I was about to turn the corner I saw Allison and Carin. Allison is Justin's stage manager, the one that picks the One Less Lonely Girl and Carin is the wardrobe girl and also Scooter's girlfriend.

"Hey!" I smiled brightly at them.

"Ugh." I heard them say quietly.

"What's wrong?" I asked starting to get mad at these people leaving me out on something that was obviously about me.

"Nothing… Did you brush your teeth after sucking yet?" Allison shot at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked feeling extremely offended.

"Nothing." Carin grabbed her arm and they rushed off.

What the fuck is going on? Before I could reach the breakfast buffet table I saw Pattie walking toward me looking furious.

"NEXT TIME DON'T YOU DARE DO DIRTY STUFF WITH MY SON AND POST IT ALL AROUND, YOU FILTHY WHORE!" And she slapped me.

"WHAT?" I held onto the cheek she slapped.

"I said it. Don't go around touching Justin behind my back and seducing him and then posting it all over the Internet! You're just trying to ruin him, aren't you?" She yelled before stomping off.

"Scooter! What's going on?" I saw him about to turn the other direction but called him before he could.

"Uh…" He started.

"Tell me please! Why is everyone disgusted with me?"

"Well, you shouldn't even be doing that sort of thing at this age."

"DOING WHAT? Saying hi to people in the halls?"

"And posting it too? If you're trying to ruin Justin, I will keep you away from him, that's a warning." Scooter said before walking away.

Tears were starting to form at the edge of my eyes. Why does everyone hate me? Dirty? Do what? I never even kissed Justin for more than 2 seconds in front of their eyes! I didn't scream out Justin's name last night or anything either! They couldn't have heard us!

"Hey. What's wrong?" Alfredo came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Why does everyone hate me all of a sudden?" I asked trying to calm down.

"Oh boy… Listen. Don't worry, this will die down soon enough. Just keep your head held high!"

"I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY EVERYONE'S ACTING LIKE I FUCKED JUSTIN OR SOME SHIT!" I yelled.

"Well… You did. It's all over YouTube, Twitter, Facebook… You guys released a sex tape. Justin posted it… Well technically you did. He took it off the minute he saw it on his twitter, but you know how his fans are. They got a hold of it before he got it off in time."

Say what now?

"What?" I said dumbly before everything could sink in.

"Sex tape… You. Justin. All over the internet." Alfredo said slowly for me.

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID THE FIRST TIME! WHERE'S THAT BITCH?" I screamed and left to go look for Justin.

I walked down the lobby to see him talking to a dancer.

"JUSTIN DREW BIEBER! YOUR ASS. HERE. NOW!" I screamed at him.

Great thing was that there was no one in the hotel lobby except a few workers who didn't seem to care much.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" He smiled at me.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT'S UP!"

"Hm?" He smiled an innocent smile at me.

"SEX TAPE? Boy, WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A SEX TAPE!" I yelled.

"Haha. Yeah we do. I recorded what we did last night." He winked at me while smirking.

"Say what?" My face drew blank.

"I recorded last night's sex session. Then I decided to share it with the world. How lovely your voice was moaning out my name." He said and smiled his half smile.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND? GET THERAPY! YOU NEED HELP!" I screamed my eyes wide.

"Haha. You might even get a deal and become a porn star." He winked.

"JUSTIN! YOU ARE FUCKED IN THE HEAD? WHY WOULD YOU EVEN POST A SEX TAPE TO YOUR TWITTER?"

Things were all falling into places now. How he didn't want to use a condom… How the lights were left on. How he didn't use a blanket to cover us. He's not very claustrophobic when having sex.

"That's why there was a flower vase by the table, wasn't it?" My eyes narrowed at him.

"You would have found out if the camera was just standing there!" His arms went around to hug me.

"Justin! ARE YOU RETARDED? Do you know how serious this is?"

"I'm not retarded. And yes, I do know."

"Really? I don't think you do." My hands went to my hips.

"Yeah. I know that you just got…" Justin started then I heard a lot of voice jumping out at me all at once screaming

"PUNK'D!"

I looked around to see Ry Good, Kenny, Allison and Carin, Scooter, Pattie all smiling and Alfredo had a camera in his hands recording all of this.

"Sweetie! You actually fell for it!" Carin came over and pulled me away from Justin's arms and hugged me.

"Uh.. What?" I said dumbly once again.

"Haha! Justin came to us and told us what to say, just to prank you! He even told us that you guys had a sex tape!" Scooter laughed.

"Oh yeah.. No such thing." I let out an awkward laugh.

"Oh sweetheart! I'm so sorry for what I said to you! I didn't mean any of it! I know you guys are still pure! I'm so sorry for all of it! You know I love you and I didn't mean any of it, right?" Pattie came and squeezed me tight.

"It's alright. I know it was just for the prank."

"Haha! Justin told me you had a belly ring! He said it would freak you out even more! I guess it really did!" Kenny laughed.

"Haha…" I walked back to Justin who pulled me into a tight hug and I whispered

"You are so dead!" into his ear.

"Haha. Babe, the actual tape's in my hands. It's safe." And he kissed my ear lightly before letting me go.


End file.
